Fading Away
by Hotrod198
Summary: Ten years after the events of Diamond and Pearl, a young boy gets the opportunity of a lifetime to go on a journey with a Pokemon he has looked after for ten years. However, Sinnoh's end is coming. A dark force is returning, and with it, could be the end of Sinnoh... And now, a simple journey to be a Champion, turns into a journey of survival. Rated T for later on. Read and Review!


**Chapter 1:**

"Get him!" one of the black uniform clad men shouted. A man wearing a long cape ran along the roof tops, a Lucario racing alongside him. One of the men pulled out a gun and fired, the bullets whizzing by the man in the cape. The last of the uniformed man's clip managed to make contact with the man in the cape, piercing his right shoulder, a cry of pain emerging from the man.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" the caped man shouted. The Lucario turned around, channelling energy into the palm of its hands. It then lobbed the ball towards the group of charging men, the energy sending one of the men crashing into the rest. They scrambled to get back up but the man kept running, and jumped down the side of a building, gliding along the brick wall. His Lucario jumped down alongside him, blue energy underneath his feet as he began to run down the side of the wall as well. The bottom was approaching the man quickly, and Lucario acted fast. Lucario jumped down, and pushed himself and his trainer through a glass window into the bedroom of a little boy, who happened to be reading a book.

"What are you doing?!" the boy cried out. The caped man moved gracefully, and blocked the boy's mouth.

"Ssssh…." the man in the cape said. The shouts of the men could be heard coming from the rooftops. "When I take my hand away… Do not make a sound. Understand?" The boy nodded, and the caped man pulled his hand away.

"Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I told you not to make a sound…" the caped man said. In the light from the boy's bed-light, the boy could see the man was wearing blue clothes, a hat on his head as well. The caped man quickly removed the bed-light, and let darkness enshroud the room.

"Just tell me who you are!" the boy snapped. The caped man raced over to him and covered his mouth again.

"Kid… listen to me… there are some bad people up there… They will kill me and you if you do not be quiet… So shut it!"

The boy nodded and moved back in his bed, quiet. The man turned to Lucario, who nodded and returned into his pokéball by his own decision. The caped man moved his cape out of the way and revealed a backpack. He reached into it, and pulled out a large egg, that was dark blue, with a few black dots on it.

"Kid… I'm going to give you this pokémon egg…" the caped man put the egg on the desk. "I will come back for it eventually… But in the meantime, I need you to look after it. Can you do that for me?"

The boy nodded, keeping quiet as much as he could. The caped man smiled.

"Thanks kid…" the man said. He moved to the window, looked around, and then jumped out, disappearing into the night.

The boy sat there, under his blankets, staring at the egg, and wondering what to do. The mysteriousness of the egg puzzled the young boy. Time soon began to drag on, and after a while, the boy fell asleep, the events that had transpired failing in preventing him from sleeping.

* * *

Ten Years Later…

Cole Harding stepped out from his bedroom, the scent of freshly cooked bacon and eggs filling the air. The fifteen year old smiled as he made his way to the kitchen. His mother, forty years old, dished up the bacon and eggs onto a cream coloured plate. She pushed it towards Cole as he entered the kitchen. Dressed in a pale red shirt, white jacket, and jeans, he zipped his jacket up and sat down at the kitchen bench.

"Morning Cole!" his mother said. "Eat up quickly, I have some news for you!"

"What's the news mum?" Cole asked, grabbing the fork and downing the breakfast.

"The egg is ready. Professor Lucas said that his studies are complete, and that the egg is ready to hatch."

"Wait, really? That's awesome!" Cole's expression was one of happiness, clearly eager about the egg. "Did Professor Lucas say why it hasn't been ready to hatch in so long?"

"When I spoke with him, he said he had an idea after discussing with several other professors. You will have to speak with him I suppose."

Cole nodded, the sounds of him chewing echoing through the kitchen. Mrs Harding washed up the other cooking utensils, and followed by drying them. Cole stood up and wiped his mouth. He turned to the door, grabbing his backpack on the way.

"I'll be back later mum," Cole said. "I'm going to go watch the egg hatch."

"Sure thing honey," Mrs Harding said. "Just don't be too late!"

Cole smiled and raced outside into Sandgem Town, the door closing with a bang behind him.

* * *

Professor Lucas, wearing a long white lab coat over his blue shirt and jeans, stood in the centre of the cool aired room, the air conditioner working extremely well. Next to him was a computer, with numbers busily changing on the screen. Lucas walked over to it, punched in a few numbers on the keyboard, followed by enter, and then turned to look at a blue egg with black dots. A smile flickered across his face as the egg began to glow, and then fade.

"Hold on just a little longer there…" Lucas said, speaking to the egg. "You just gotta wait for-" There was a knock at the door. Lucas smiled, walked over to the door, and after punching in a number code, opened the door to a cheerful Cole, beaming with joy at the prospect of his Pokémon egg hatching.

"It's finally ready Professor? Really?!"

"Yes, yes it is Cole," Lucas said, smiling. He walked over to the egg, and removed it from where it was being held. It moved over to an empty table, and set it down. The egg wobbled a bit, and then steadied.

"So why did it take so long to hatch…?" Cole wondered, focusing on the egg. "I mean… ten years, that's a long time for an egg isn't it?"

"Well…" Lucas said, looking at his watch. "After discussion with the Professors from the other regions, we haven't reached a definite conclusion. Professor Lyra, from Johto, stated that it was perhaps due to it being a particular breed of pokémon. I followed this up, and discovered the DNA matches that of a Riolu, the pre-evolution of Lucario."

The egg wobbled by itself on the table, spinning, and glowing faintly, before returning to normal. After sure it wasn't going to hatch right now, Lucas continued.

"After discovering what kind of pokémon it was, I then run several tests, and did some research, leading me to come to the conclusion that somehow, a particular person's aura must be in presence of the egg for it to hatch. So, someone's aura has been matched to this Riolu's, and now, it can only hatch in its presence. And that someone is you Cole."

"Wait, I have aura?" Cole asked curiously.

"Everyone does," Lucas said. "However, some is stronger than others, while others just have it present but unable to use it."

"So I've got superpowers then?" Cole said excitedly.

"No… not exactly…" Lucas said. He was about to continue when the egg started to glow. The glowing was unlike before, and was rather vigorous. Cole watched on in awe as the egg begin to change shape, a bipedal wolf-shape appearing. The glowing begun to fade and a small pokémon sat on the table, rubbing its eye as it did.

"Lu….?" the pokémon said. The riolu looked around, taking in its surroundings.

"Hey there little guy!" Lucas said, reaching out to pat the pokémon. His hand met the pokémon's head, and the riolu let Lucas pat him without any trouble.

"Can I pat him…?" Cole asked.

"Sure," Lucas said. "Just go easy on him, he's only just hatched."

Cole's hand also met with the pokémon's head, and the wolf pokémon smiled as Cole's hand touched it. The riolu jumped up and head-butted Cole in the chest, knocking him to the ground. The riolu smiled as it stood on top of him.

"He likes you…" Lucas said, chuckling.

"He head-butted me! How is that a sign that he likes me?" Cole snapped back.

"Oh it is…" Lucas said. "Trust me; I've had that happen to me a lot now."

Cole sighed and picked the pokémon off of him, placing it onto the ground next to him. He stood up and looked to the Professor.

"What now then?" Cole asked. "Does he stay here with you? Or do I get to keep him?"

"Well…" Lucas said. "I have been speaking with your mother… And she said to give you this once the egg had hatched."

Lucas pulled a small box out from his lab coat pocket, and handed it to Cole. The box was small, white, and had a red ribbon holding it shut. Cole tugged at the end of the ribbon, removed it, and the removed the lid. Inside the box was a shrunken pokéball. Cole grabbed it, and looked at it for a moment, enlarging it from the size of his thumb, to the size of his hand.

"That pokéball is for Riolu…" Lucas said. "Your mother said that you were allowed to bring it home with you."

Cole smiled to himself and pointed the pokéball at Riolu. The bipedal pokémon looked at the object curiously, wondering what it was, and what its purpose was. Cole pushed the button on the pokéball and a red light beamed towards Riolu. Riolu became enshrouded in the red light, and then disappeared into the pokéball. Cole looked at the pokéball, happily, and realised he now owned his very first pokémon.

"Thank you for all this professor…" Cole said, respectfully. "I really appreciate it."

"Hey, Cole, don't worry about it," Lucas replied. "It's my job to do this."

Cole smiled, looking at the pokéball. His mind slowly drifted away from reality, as he began to daydream…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Sinnoh…

"Sir, our ETA is fifteen minutes…" a man said, wearing a black hoodie jumped and black pants. The hood was up and a black mask was around his eyes. Several other figures wore the same outfit. The person the man was talking at looked rather different, wearing a simple black pinstripe suit, with a red and black stripe tie accompanying the attire. The man's hair was rather spiky, a fringe spiking across his forehead. The man turned to the crew, smiling, his smile being one that could charm many. The sea breeze seemed to shape his hair, as he stood on the deck of the ship.

"Well then everyone…" the man said, clasping his hands together. "It seem our approach for Sunyshore City will soon be upon us. So, make sure your pokémon are rested up, and ready for our mission!"

"Sir!" one of the uniformed men said. "We have reports from the men on site. They say they've secured a location for us, so everything is going according to plan."

"Excellent," the man said. "If everything goes according to plan Sinnoh will be under my control by the end of the month! Greyson, get the professor. I wish to speak with him."

The man left the group, and walked to the lower decks of the ship. He entered the main room at the end, where a screen was set up. A man with purple hair and glasses stood there, an orange pokémon floating alongside him.

"Greetings professor!" the man said happily. "Are you ready to reclaim this region? After ten years, I'm sure you must be eager."

"Oh yes…" Charon said, a smirk appearing on the old man's face. "I am more than eager. As they always say… third time's the charm…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guys, I'm finally back! I'm making a return to the fanfiction business. It's been an awfully long time since I have written anything for here, and I'm probably incredibly rusty. Anyways, this is my newest story that I plan on working on. End of school is approaching for me, so I will have a lot of time to work on it. I already have a whole bunch of awesome ideas for this story, so just hang on for the ride.

Also... this first chapter may seem very "Mary Sue/Gary Stu" whatever the phrase is now. But it's going to be nothing like that as things go on. There will be character development and whatnot. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, and leave a review! Catch ya all soon!

-Hotrod198


End file.
